


Stiles

by Mikecodell1 (Mikecodell)



Category: Teenwolf - Fandom
Genre: Isaac Lahey & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Minor Lydia Martin/Jordan Parrish, Minor Scott McCall/Malia Tate, Protective Liam Dunbar, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is Noah, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Spark Stiles Stilinski, sterek, teenwolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikecodell/pseuds/Mikecodell1
Summary: Stiles returns home after four years in the military, stationed in Japan, developing a S.I.U for the Japanese army. He becomes emotionally torn after the loss of his child's mother in a plane bombing that he believes was meant for him. Desperate to find the perpetrators of the crime, he enlists his old pack members and friends, family, plus one unchanged "Sourwolf". The woven mystery starts with one stolen telephone, and old forgotten ties to the West.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Malia Tate
Comments: 9
Kudos: 47





	1. CHAPTER ONE * CRUEL REALITY

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My awesome followers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+awesome+followers).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ready to bring his family home to the US. Stiles world is turned upside down.

The little boy walked next to his mother, He was holding her hand tight. There wasn't a person around him he knew besides his mother and the soldier leading them through the tiny annex of the airport in the moderate sized city of Narita, Japan. The soldier was a tall American, he was a bit scruffy today being that he was unshaven. He had lived with the boy's family for over four years now, his military job was covert investigations of the supernatural (C.I.S.), this was a existing non-existing unit in the US Army. He was not the only operative, but they were undercover, so he didn't know who they were. The soldier was not the biological father of the child, the actual father had been court martialed and removed from duty. This soldier that was leading the mother and son through the airport was the rescuer of the mother from the soldiers who had assaulted her that horrible winter night four years ago.

The good hearted man he was, he took the young lady and married her to prevent her from shaming her family. Only three people knew the origins of the young child the child that called him Papa. The child's mother, Keiko was only eighteen when they wed, even though she was of age, the assault would have shamed her adopted family. Her biological father was wealthy, but she was not his legitimate child. He and her mother grew up together, and three months before his wedding the bride called it off, he was upset and left town and went to visit Keiko's mother, their flame of love ignited and in one brief evening the two became one and their passion created the child. The bride heavily encouraged by her father asked that he return and continue with their wedding plans. Three days prior to the wedding he found out that Keiko's mother was with child. He told her that he would always help take care of the baby but could never claim it.

At the age of nineteen , the soldier wed the young lady, she was only seventeen but she was a year over the legal age, as he was a year as well. Keiko's baby was small at birth so it was easy to say that he was premature with the timelines adding up to the family. The soldier kept the family and good faith with their community. Keiko allowed the soldier to name the child after one of his best friends from home, Aizakku. During his four years with his new family the young American saved half his pay and used the other half of his pay to support and keep his new family in an above humble life style. At this point in his life he was being recalled back to the US, in the back of his mind he knew he was still going to send the mother and father and the girls younger brother money to sustain the same life style that they had been living with him there.

"Okay you two, this is it, Keiko, my "Hana" my Japanese flower, I love and care for you, and this precious boy you allow me to call my own. I will be home in two weeks with Mizuki, I'm one hundred percent sure that your Sister will love it there." The young lady bowed her head. "Remember Alex will pick you up at the airport, do you still have your sign?" She nodded yes. "Alec will take good care of you till I get there." He turned to the child, kneeling he looked him I his eye's. "And you my boy, Aizakku, I love you with all my heart, and I want you to be good for your Mama till I get there ok, and make sure that you obey your Grandpapa and your Grandmama." The little man looked at the soldier, "Yes Papa, I will be good while obeying and honoring my Grandpapa and Grandmama." Smiling at the child, "You are such a good boy and remember Papa loves you." The soldier kneeled down and hugged the little boy and gave him a kiss on top of his head while his mother hugged the both of them. As the adults stood up Keiko placed her hand on the soldiers face. "And you my beautiful Sergeant Stilinski, be safe, and be smart." The two briefly kissed as he looked at her and winked.

The stewardess walked up to them and in her really broken American accent "Are you too ready, follow me please." He slowly walked backwards as the stewardess walked them away, Keiko waved to her husband as he looked, the little boy waved his hardest to his Papa. Stiles Stilinski was emotionally a very happy man, he was very content with the way his life changed. He couldn't stop smiling as he watched his little family heading for the plane, he was taking them home so they would become one with his family. 

As he turned around he accidentally bumped into a man in a black hoodie. He understood how it was his fault that he bumped into him, but why was this man so close to him considering the big room was basically void of travelers. The man in the hoodie watched as the mother and son walked down the pathway to the plane. He grabbed his walkie and yelled "Aboto, aboto, Kare wa hikoki ni norimasendeshita!" ( Abort, abort, he did not enter the plane!) Stiles heard the man yell but ignored it, his business was concluded. He was starting to walk to the exit, when he noticed a small stuffed Tengu doll on the floor, sure enough it belonged to Aizakku. He glanced out the window as the plane was moving forward to take off. He pictured his little boy being upset and crying without his Stuffie. Then there was a piercing sharp crack in the air, he looked up, the plain was on fire but heading back down, another crack and both wings snapped off sending it into a spin, hitting the ground it split into three pieces throwing people, luggage and debris, scattering its contents on all over the ground.

Stiles ran to the passageway that Keiko and Aizakku traveled down only moments ago. He turned around and saw the man in the hoodie standing there staring at him, that instant he knew something was wrong and started towards him, the man's eyes got really big as he turned and ran towards the exit. Stiles finally caught up to him as he grabbed the man by the arm spun him around and flung him against the wall, the man hit the wall so hard he fell to the ground out cold. Security was coming into the room. Stiles quickly grab the phone out of the man's pocket, stood up and walked away. Once he reached a safe distance, he ran for the exit door leading to the planes. Outside he Jumped onto a luggage cart, which he drove towards the plane laying in shattered pieces.


	2. CHAPTER TWO * WHITE BUS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the plane crash and searching for Aizakku...

It had been two hours since the disaster, the larger fires were out, and the largest of the debris was searched under. There was still a rancid smell of burnt flesh, plastic, and electronics in the air. Most of the clothing and suitcases were now in major piles. The city corner had arrived and started putting people into body bags. It was organized chaos. People were running around, screaming for help, they were searching for loved ones. People were trying to find each other and help for ones found. There were folks moving around who seemed to be uninjured but most were still able to help with their adrenaline at it's highest, soon things got worst as more dead had been by found. He held back the urge to throw up as he avoided a severed arm lying in a puddle of bloody mud. 

Horrifyingly enough Stiles had found his wife. She still had been in her seat, buckled in. The seat was almost upside down. Stiles undid her seat belt. He slowly picked up her limp body, and laid her in the black body bag that someone had laid next to her during the initial body search spotting her previously. Stiles moved her bangs off her forehead and gently kissed her. He had taken her left hand into his and as he kneeled next to her and prayed that she was in peace, promising her that he would forever take care of their son. 

One of the airport workers walked by him yelled "Hey you, young soldier, what are you doing, do you know this girl in the bag?" Stiles gave him a frightening look but realized the man meant no harm. "This girl in the bag ( he said with a hurt attitude.) is my wife, my son is still missing." The worker looked at him strangely, "My apologies, before when you said you were looking for your wife and your son we looked for American, we did not know that they were Japanese." Stiles was becoming pissed, "Have you found any Japanese children?" The worker spoke to someone on his walkie and turn to face Stiles, "Young soldier that white bus over there have older and younger citizens, it is headed to the hospital." Stiles could feel a tad prejudice coming from the worker. But he had lived with this treatment for the four years he was married, he didn't care, both her family and secretly her biological father loved him for what he had done to keep the two families honorable. he turned to look at his wife one last time he tried to take in just her face he no longer wanted to see the black plastic bag her hair was gently blowing in the wind and he would forever remember her as his hana.

Running to the bus, Stiles flew up the two steps to get to the seating area. Searching the bus desperately he scanned each passenger, their eyes were all fearful, sad, tired and he could tell they were all desperate. Each set of eyes owned their own story. Then he saw him, he was scared till he saw him.. His eyes widened as he yelled out the boy's name, "Aizakku, oh my God." The little jumped out of the arms of a woman who was holding him. "Papa, Papa." He ran down the isle as Stiles kneeled to pick him up. "My boy, I still have you, I don't know how I would have been able to go on with out you." The lady walked the isle, "He is a dear boy, we found him next to his mother. He knew she was no longer with us, but didn't want to leave her alone." Stiles look the women in the eyes. He bent over to give her a hug. "Thank you for being with him." Looking at his son, Aizakku, tell the lady thank you and goodbye." Stiles gave his son and the women a moment alone, the child turned and walked to his father. Stiles picked the little boy up into his arms. Stiles carried him over to a concrete slab and sat him down, "Did you want to tell you mother goodbye?" Aizakku looked at his eyes, "I did Papa." Stiles hugged him, "I Love you my beautiful boy." the little boy put his hands on his fathers cheeks, Stiles leaned forward, and the child kissed his fore head. "I love you to Papa, I will protect you as Mama asked before she closed her eyes." with that statement Stiles realized his son, watched his mother die, just like he did his own mother, and alone with no one there." 


	3. CHAPTER THREE * HONOR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all

Fire: Represents different things throughout the world too many different cultures. It has been recognized as a destroyer, a purifier by using it's generative power and life energy. It represents destruction, renewal, damnation and spirituality, illumination and enlightenment. To Keiko's family fire represents creativity, motivation, passion, intensity and desire.

Stiles sat in the crematorium room alone. He had cried, the dried off, then the emotions hit again, and he cried more. There was a small square window that gave the amber and white glow. Fire. Keiko's parents had left with his son an hour earlier. Stiles and Aizakku sat earlier talking about how he would have to get on a plane again. The child was not happy, but he was going to America to meet his uncle Alec, Scott, Isaac, and Auntie Lydia. The little boy had spoken to all of them through Skype and could not wait to meet who he was named after. Keiko's parents wanted Stiles to have his time alone with their daughter. This was a powerful moment for him and they wanted him to be able to have it in peace. The rest of the family would return and would be there soon. He wanted to help in honoring their traditions. Styles had always wanted to learn the Japanese traditions of family. This was not one that he was eager to learn, but now his learning has been cut short and his lifestyle has forever been changed. All Stiles could do was sit there and think.

The world he had known had been eliminated In one brief moment. Without Keiko in his life he was afraid he would feel alone. Yes he had his son but it was her companionship that he thrived on. He'd never had a real relationship before. Stiles never pushed himself on his wife. He had determined that her abduction and assault by the soldiers had caused her to feel asexual, when they did have relations, Stiles often felt that each one of them was going through the motions just for the other. It was their personal emotional affection for each other that kept their love alive and thriving. Their admiration and how they adored each other and even the look in their eyes when they looked at each other was radiant. The spark of love was always there and it never diminished. Though this abbreviation of a relationship was new to everyone else, Stiles and Keiko loved each other very much and never diminished.

His family at home was very excited to accept both Aizakku and Mizuki. Alex was the newest member to the family, he was Alec's cousin from Utah, his father died of a heart attack, and then placed into foster care. Alex had ran away from his foster parents and joined Alec in California, that's when Noah Stilinski had fostered the boy with the help of Melissa McCall. Then a couple of months later Noah adopted him, thus giving him the name Stilinski. Noah also was adding a wife and a step son, whom he considered his almost all of the mans life anyway. Noah decided to move into Melissa's house with her when he found out Stiles was bringing his family home. Stiles had asked that if Alex and Liam wanted to stay on, he would love to have them, thus giving the Aizakku and Mizuki more companions in the house. Liam was fostering two children of his own. Liam's foster kids were siblings, a boy age five, and a girl age thirteen, putting her and Mizuki at the same age, as the boys would only be less than a year apart. But of course all of this was possible because there was an over abundance of foster kids needing homes, due to Monroe's army killing a large population of the adult supernaturals.

He thought how history was repeating itself. The mother of his child had passed away just like his mother had passed away leaving his father alone with him, not only that, but like Stiles, Aizakku was alone with his mother when she passed. He thought that he would be a different father than his own, not that his father wasn't a great father to begin with, but his child had a full and rich Japanese heritage that he wanted to make sure he was involved in and learned.

Earlier that morning Stiles and Keiko's parents sat the young child down to ask him what he wanted. Did he want to go with Stiles and his aunt Mizuki and to America, or stay there in Japan with his grandfather and grandmother. Of course the child was devoted to his father, and asked to stay with Stiles and go to America. The grandparents showed no sign of any disappointment or disapproval. They honored Stiles relationship and new he would be well taken care of. Stiles offered to bring the grandparents to America and if they had chosen to come to America to live. He would provide a comfortable home for them, he did not want to break up a family. He love and had devotion for both the people that he was leaving behind.

Stiles stood and walked out of the room. He had received condolences in English and Japanese from people that he had never seen and probably would never see again. He was content, he had made his peace with his wife, and he knew that their paths were now going separate ways. He excused himself after a sufficient amount of time with the family. He was tired but still had to change, and head to the military base to set up their military transportation to the states. He was granted leave for two weeks and was to report to the enlistment station at the edge of Beacon Hills city limits. The building was being dubbed the S.I.U West Coast Headquarters.

Walking out of the building, Stiles had his small urn, he understood that the ashes were a very important part of the family rituals, plus he wanted his sister in law and son to have the urn in their home.As he left the building the driver from the limousine sitting in front of the entryway exited the limo and walked towards him." Mr. Sakamoto would like to speak with you before you leave, If you would follow me." Stiles knew the name well. This man was the biological father to his wife Keiko. The driver opened the door and Stiles sat down and scooched over just a little bit. "Stiles-San, you have honored Keiko and her memory in everyway possible. And even though my wife has passed, I am unable to accept Keiko as daughter in the family. She will always have a place in my heart as will you Stiles-san. I have emailed to you on your private military link the information that I was going to give to Keiko before she left, but I did not make it back to town in time. The information was for her, you and your child even though Keiko is not with you, it is still meant for you and the child. I want you to use it wisely. Raise that child in both cultures, keep the young one honorable and take care of his aunt as well. What you will receive is only one third of what is in an account for you young Stilinski, I will always consider you my son and you can always come to me for help. I do all of this and hope that you would honor me with one request." Stiles look at the man in his eyes he could see a desperate man one full of love and hate at the same moment in time and his only words that could come out of his mouth because he was still nervous, "Yes Mr. Sakamoto." Sakamoto sat there and look Stiles in the eyes the anger and aggression was now ever present as he almost yelled, "Stiles-san you find the bastards that killed my daughter, your wife and the mother of that beautiful child." The man turned as he handed Stiles an envelope. Styles exited the car put the envelope in his coat pocket and watched as Mr. Sakamoto's driver, drove him away.


	4. CHAPTER FOUR *  NEW BEGINNINGS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's get through the airport with one name

"Aizakku we're here. The trip is over baby boy." Stiles turned to Mizuki, "Mizuki wake up honey." Both of the children were yawning and stretching. Stiles smiled, he stood up and retrieved their items out of the overhead compartments. "Okay guys here we go." gathering both children, Stiles slowly moved them forward. They walked down the isle towards the exit, Aizakku was in front As Mizuki was trailing behind looking at the clothing on the ladies and children, she started feeling out of place. The steward walked up to Aizakku followed by a young stewardess, The young man seemed to pretty, and the girl seemed not pretty enough, but Stiles yelled at himself inside for even judging either one of them. They both kneeled as they spoke with the boy. "Well well Aizakku Stilinski, you my little friend have been one of the most well behaved young men that we have had the pleasure to take care of." The little boy bowed his head, "Thank you, we were very comfortable." The steward looked at Stiles, "We would like to present to you a gift from the Airline, as a welcome to America to both of your children." Stiles smiled it was a strange thing, gifting tablets to children, but he saw the bright look in Aizakku eyes, and the smile on Mizuki's face. "Both children rang out with, "Thank you." 

The family then continued off the plane, as they proceeded down the tunnel, midway Stiles stopped, he looked at the children who oddly stood almost at attention. "You two are my pride and joy, never ever forget how much I love and cherish you both. The people your going to meet are very dear to me and even though you have only spoken on skype they all have grown to love you as well. So being that they are adults, please mind them as you would myself or your Sofubo in Japan, okay" Both children looked at him with loving eyes, and at the same time, "Yes sir." Stiles kneeled as both children came in for a hug. His son whispered in his ear, "I love you Papa." Stiles cried, the whispered was as soft as when the boys mother would whisper in his ear the same words, though she called him Stiles. "Okay is everyone ready, he looked at the children. then the three of them heard, "Hurry up Stiles!" That would be your Uncle Isaac." and one second later Aizakku ran the rest of the way, turning the last corner, the boy could see the young man he had waited his whole life to meet in person. As both their eyes met, they both yelled, holding there arms out. Isaac lifted the child in the air, he new right then he would forever protect him. "You are a handsome young man like I was at your age." Stiles walked up to Isaac when his back was turned, "Next you will be buying him scarfs." Isaac spun around and his eyes were all watered up. "Stiles your truly here, I have missed you so much." His happiness caused him to get choked up, and he hugged Stiles. 

Stiles looked around the room, "Where is Lydia?" Isaac gave him puppy dog eyes, "She had to go to an appointment and couldn't get out of it. But.... I did bring someone you have not seen in years." As he said that Kira Yukimura walked around a corner, "Kira.." She bounced her way towards him, and they hugged. Stiles let her and said, "Kira Yukimura, may I introduce to you my son. Aizakku/Isaac Stilinski, and this little lady is my sister-in-law Mizuki." Kira smiled and bent over to meet the young girl, but Aizakku hugged her around her legs. "Goodness he is a sweet young man." Isaac had gone to get there bags while Stiles and Kira talked. The little boy only had a back pack, his clothing was with him that horrible day, Stile had a duffle bay, he had left his clothes with Keiko's family, And Mizuki, well the young lady didn't have many clothes, so her bag was small as well. "Okay guys lets get you home.' Isaac encouraged everyone to move faster. "Uncle Isaac may I go by Isaac now that I'm in America?" the little boy asked excitedly. Stiles had a feeling that once Aizakku had met his uncle Isaac that he would want to be called Isaac. He and his wife had discussed it early on, and Keiko had said that was okay, since that was his name sake to begin with. Isaac looked at Stiles for an answer Stiles giggled to himself. "How about for now we call him little Isaac?" Isaac looked at Lil Isaac and nodded his head in approval. The little boy giggled and skipped through the room excited.

"It is to late, he is in the U.S. surrounded by a team of supernaturals." The older Japanese man basically growled at the younger. He was eager to get his plan into motion. "Now would be a good time to test the serum, perhaps on one of there own, Stilinski himself." The younger man quickly turned to the older, he could think of several reasons that this was a very bad idea, but he had to follow orders, though it was never rendered verbally but highly implied that, his family would be in danger had he ever under performed "But the enhancements, it will give him more power than the rest." sitting down, and opening a file, "It seems we need to find the missing link, (the younger man just stood there looking at him.) "Stilinski was once controlled by a fox spirit, and oh several of his friends were either mortally injured or gravely wounded, perhaps we shall conjure up our own Fox spirit, and control Stilinski that way." the younger man turned to window, He was worried that doing this in an uncontrolled situation could be detrimental" showing just a touch of agitation he tried to reason with his boss. "If Sakamoto finds out what your doing..." "Finish that sentence and I will cut your tongue out. Get the Sacramento team to Beacon Hill, send them serum and the antidote, I want them in place, and to be inconspicuous and ready within two weeks. Send to their sub boss the information we have gathered on this group of Beacon Hills Supernaturals." The younger man bowed and turned to leave the room. "Aiko Tanaka, Sore o seoko shinaide kudasai."


	5. CHAPTER FIVE * HOME COMING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All love starts with the wall some folks can tear them down,  
> some folks can climb them,  
> some folks have no clue what to do

Justin stood at the front door for over an hour, he was waiting to finally meet his uncle Stiles, he knew Stiles was bringing with him his son Aizakku and a young lady named Mizuki. He was very excited to have a young boy to play with. Casey snuck up behind her brother, "What are you doing?" she raised her voice, scaring him , he turned in a flash and tackled her to the ground before she could run. Liam had met their mother in one of the L.A. supernatural searches. She was around 3 years older than he was, and she looked at him like she would a brother. Liam brought them to Beacon Hill so they could join Scotts training groups. At that time he didn't know that the children were born werewolves. This meant extra pressure to keep them on the low down until they could learn to control their powers. Before Monroe went into hiding she came for one last big fight in Beacon Hills, she had taken out half of Scotts pack, due to their inexperience. Casey and Justin's mom was killed protecting Jake, a young undetermined Supernatural. Jake was now 15 and his cousin Tara was almost 18, they were staying at the Stilinski-McCall home, with Scott and Malia. Liam watched over the children with the help of his best bro Alex. Liam knew he liked Alex more than just friends, but these two children were more important than his happiness, and he was afraid if he divulged this information to Alex, it could ruin their friendship. 

Alex had started taking classes at the Beacon Hill University. He worked at the swim club as a coach for the swim team. He had his team practice in the summer every morning at 6:45 till 9:45, then again at 4:45 till 6:45 but Sunday off for family time. He also worked every other day as the life guard director, running the pool during the free swim hours. Needless to say he was always exhausted when he got home. Being that he was in the foster care system prior to his arrival in town to stay with his cousin Alec, Alex helped Liam with the two children that were now Liams responsibility. He was afraid that he was developing feelings for Liam. He had been wanting to talk to Liam about it, but he cared about their friendship more, and didn't want to ruin that. So Alex was content with their bromance, and kept his distance and feelings in check. He was going to find the right moment and ask his brother what to do, since Stiles had known Liam for a while now.

Liam was watching the two children wrestle, he loved that they got along so well, and he was happy that Stiles was coming home with his kids, this gave companionship to the four children. "Okay y'all lets get some food in ya while we wait." Following him to the kitchen the children each performed a task, Justin got the plates and silverware, while Casey got out the glasses for milk, while their dad got all the fixin's for peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Walking in the Kitchen door Alex saw his little group sitting at the island in the middle of the kitchen. "Good morning guys." Everyone turned to see him. Liam glanced his way, his eyes always sparkled when he looked at Alex, but Alex always thought it was normal. Liam walked over and gave Alex a hug, "Good morning, how was practice today?" Alex turned away quickly to get a plate, he didn't want Liam to see him blushing. "It went ok, I think they should do well at the meet on Saturday, being it's their first winter meet. I want to get Stiles to go watch a bit of it so he can meet Jake and Tara, plus I need to talk to him about something personal." At that point he wished he hadn't said that, because he knew what was coming next. "Anything I can help with?" Liam politely asked. But at that second, the door bell rang. Both kids started to jump up, "Hey manors," The two softly, "May I be excused please.?" Liam smiled as did Alex, "Remember what we talked about last night, adults are in charge, children are not." the two younger ones nodded their heads in agreement.

"Hello, anyone here?" Stiles looked around, but there was no one in sight. Then the thunder rolled as the group came running out of the kitchen, "Welcome home big Brother." Alex grabbed Stiles in a bear hug. The four children all stood there as if waiting for permission to move. After about ten minutes of greeting, hugging and rebonding the group walked outside to the patio. "When dad moved out, he cleaned the attic, that gave us the space to create two separate rooms, I figured the girls could room in one, as the boys in the other." Stiles was impressed, he was also glad he threw out all his magazines and pictures before he left for the service. Isaac was talking to Kira at the table, "Did you want me to go to the cemetery with you today?" Kira smiled, "Would you, it would help me get the nerve!" Isaac nodded his head, "Sure, I can stop and see my brothers grave as well." Liam brought out Stiles a beer and a tea for himself and the other three. "So Noah and Melissa will be here with Scott and Malia, but Jake and Tera are at the pool doing laps per their coach." Liam looked at Alex. "Hey now, he will meet them tomorrow, oh by the way Stiles I want to have you come to the meet tomorrow and you can meet Jake and Tara." Stiles looked at him, "What time, I have a meeting at 10:00 with General Siskin." Alec looked at him, "Okay how about after, it starts at 10:00am and will be over at 12:00pm." 

Stiles politely smiled, "I have a meeting with the county Auditor at 12:45 in the Forest Preserve, How about we do 3:00 pm at the lake in the preserve?" Alex looked sad, "Well we practice from 4:00 to 6:00 pm." Stiles made a face, don't you think its a bit much practicing after a meet?" Alex shrugged, "Not really it's how the coach before me did." Liam chimed in, "I've been saying that all summer, even your dad said it was a bit excessive, but their cray cray coach wont listen." Stiles looked serious, "Look if you don't want to look soft, just say that you are giving them a reward if they do well, and calming down time if they do bad." Liam agreed as Alex thought, "I guess your right." Liam watched as the two younger boys walked from the house to the swing set. "Have you started their enrollment paper work?" Stiles watched his son with a smile. "Not yet." he said sadly, "How about I do it for you, I just need the information, I can get Lil Isaac into Justin's pre school." Stiles gave the two younger men a serious look. "What's up?" Liam Asked calmly. "Before I left Japan, Mizuki's parents gave me full parental rights and custody of her, well to Keiko and I but, .. I can't breathe, " his breathing became shallow and he excused himself as he walked to the middle of the yard, and fell to his knees. Lil Isaac saw him and ran to him before anyone else had, "Papa, look at me." He had been taught by his mother how to calm his father down during a panic attack. Placing there hands in the soft spot under their skulls, the little boy brought his father to his peaceful place, and Stiles could breathe correctly again. By this time the entire group had formed a small circle around the father and son. "Incredible" Liam whispered.

The evening progressed rather quickly, Stiles had grown exhausted and he and Lil Isaac laid down on the couch, Noah sat across the room with Scott, "After all these years, how does it feel to know you two will actually be brothers?" Scott looked at him and teared up, "Sir I greatly miss Claudia, but I am happy you and my mom have finally figured things out, And honestly I have always loved you like you were my only father, sir." Noah pulled Scott into his arms, "Son I love you, and boy do love your mother, she has always been there for Stiles and my self since Claudia's death." Melissa walked to the couch, she kneeled down and gave Lil Isaac a kiss on the forehead, and moved Stiles hair out of his eyes. "He makes a beautiful father." she stood up, "Look we have all five of my men in the same room finally." Malia smiled, "He has grown up so much, It's a shame about Keiko, I was looking forward to meeting her, I just wish his past would stay in the past for him." Scott had kneeled down next to Stiles, "Hey Bro, we are leaving, we will see you tomorrow at Derek's place for dinner, I Love ya, and glad you three are here safe and sound." With that he tapped their foreheads together, and kissed Lil Isaac on top of his head then all four walked quietly to the door and left Stiles sleeping on the couch.


	6. CHAPTER FIVE * TRUTH IN LIES

Ichero Sakamoto briskly walked into the Sakamoto technology building. He had scheduled two meetings to attend that morning. One was with his father Mr. Sakamoto, the other was with his family accountant Hiro Tentaka. The accountant was one level under his father's offices. Hiro Tentaka had been with the Sakamoto company since before the beginning. The man himself was ruthless, he had loyalties one person though Kyoko Sakamoto, being more of a juggernaut, he always tried to be on the winning side. He never did anything for free, and he only did tasks that would benefit him and his family. This gave Ichero the ability to manipulate Tentaka into prying into his father's personal accounts. Tentaka informed him that he had leverageable information for him and that was the reason he wanted this meeting prior to his father's. Exiting the elevator on the 35th floor, Ichero went through polite "good mornings" to Tentaka's staff. "Mr. Tentaka is expecting you Sir." He slowly entered the room, letting the door close behind him, he briskly locked it turned and looked at the man standing in front of him. Tentaka's world wide with pleasure.

Moments later

"I can not believe you knew about this, and said nothing." Tentaka looked at Ichero with a warning look. "I thought the family was in relation to yours, only after digging did I find they were not." Ichero threw the papers at Tentaka, Who the hell is this Keiko woman, and this American soldier? Why did he try to send her this money before she died in a plane crash." Tentaka interrupted him, "Bombing." Ichero through him another disgusting look. "Bombing, plane crash, who cares, why the hell was she getting all this money and what does this stupid American soldier have to do with it. Why on Earth would he give this amount of money to an American soldier who has nothing to do with our company or our family?" Tentaka dared to refuse the younger Sakamoto, "I am afraid I have given you too much information, you must speak with your father upon these matters, I will speak of them no more. So if you would please speak with your father." young Sakamoto gave him a killer look. "I'm headed to his office now, I'll leave you out of the conversation, I'll need you down the line. For now you find out who these people are, where they are, why the hell they have been receiving that much money, If it is what I think it is, he has dishonored my family, my mother and our name!" Ichero exits the office, slamming the door. Tentaka sits down at his desk and starts bringing up information on the screen then his printer went into full gear....

Ichero enters the office slamming the door. "You are late, and are rude enough to slam my door." Ichero gave his father a look of disgust. "You dare talk to me about rude, Who is this girl?" He throws the documents at his fathers desk, "Where did you get these?" Looking at the older man with his lips clenched. "I have my ways of getting things, Who is she?" Why did her family receive the money in this bank account for years?" The eldest Sakamoto had a look of shame. "She is my daughter, your half sister. She was conceived before I married your Mother." The younger man was infuriated. "A Kusa yaro, you have been paying for a Kusa yaro." How dare you insult mother that way, I ought to...." The oldest grabbed his sons shirt, "What? you aught to what? Kill me for dis honoring you mother. Have you ever put the complete time line together, count the days Ichero, I left your mother for over two months when she called the wedding off, she begged me to come back, why ???? Hmm lets see you came along a little over eight months later, does that add up to you?" Ichero grabbed a paper weight off of the desk, turning he threw it at his father, striking the man in the temple, and landing in two broken pieces in front of the desk. The older man toppled forward pulling the desk calendar down on top of him as he fell to the floor. "Father." Ichero was already in self preservation mode, If it hadn't been for his secretary and his personal assistant running in Ichero might have waited to call for help. He then placed the broken paper weight next to his father, thus making it look as if it struck him after he fell.

As Tentaka finds out what transpired the floor above him, he locks the door to his office. Pulling up the security feed for the last hour he down loads a copy to a private account then he sends a copy to both of the Sakamoto's. Then he down loads the paper work he gave to Ichero to the three accounts. Then he creates a trojan horse he sent to Mr. Sakamoto's personal and office computer. "There, I believe I've covered my tracks and set up young Sakamoto to take the fall." He then turns to the phone, reaching for it, he changes his mind. Punching in the number combination on the safe, he pulls out a Burner phone. Plugging in a small device he then dials a number. "A few interesting things have transpired here, communication is in silence until I reach out to you. Is that Understood?" The voice on the phone rendered a "Yes Sir!" at that he snaps the phone in half and places the pieces in the drop ceiling above the private bath room.


	7. CHAPTER SEVEN * WHOS WHOS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles finally breaks down,  
> Something weird is happening to Stilinski household

Isaac and Kira walked into the kitchen using Isaac's spare key. "Wow nobody is up!?" Kira slowly moved into the living room around the couch where Stiles and Lil Isaac were still asleep. "psst" she motioned him over to her, But the young child heard her, woke up, and as soon as his eye's had focused, both Isaacs were there smiling at each other. He reached down to the little boy and slowly picked him up, so not to wake up his sleeping father. "Good morning buddy, did you sleep okay? Are you hungry lil fella?" Kira headed back into the kitchen, as the Isaac's follow her. She started looking at the food in the pantry. The food supply was abundant for sure. "Are you allergic to any thing?" Stiles snuck in "He is not, and thanks for being good enough to ask." He walked over to his friend. "God Isaac how I missed you." He stayed in the hug as long as it felt comfortable." Isaac squeezed him tight. "I missed you, and I'm so proud that you named your pride and joy after me." Stiles smiled, "Keiko and I thought it would be a good name, and a good role model for him to look up to." Kira turned to Isaac, seeing that he had blushed. 

Kira picked up lil Isaac, "What cereal do you like?" He pointed "Cheriosu." Stiles grinned, "He eats Cheerios with everything." The little boy blurted out, "24, 7" The three adults all burst out in laughter. Sitting at the island next to his son, "So how long have you two been a couple?" Kira spit out her orange juice as Isaac dropped a fork on the floor. Stiles and his son were both amazed at the response, "Not sure what your referring to Sti!?" Stiles snickered as he looked at his son. "Come on, its so obvious." Kira sat down, she moved a lock of hair out of her eyes. "Only quietly for a few months." Stiles looked confused, he wiped the drop of milk on his son's chin with a napkin. "Your cute together, both grinned from ear to ear, "Obviously your happy, why not let the world be happy with you?" Isaac took Kira's hand in his. "Food for thought." Stiles whispered as he rolled his eyes. "Papa." the three adults looked at the little man sitting in his chair. 'Yes Aizakku" Stiles said as his son put both his hands on his head with eyes wide open, "No Lil Isaac" Stiles apologized as Kira and Isaac laughed. "Go ahead Lil Isaac." The boy looked shy now and lowered his voice to a whisper. "Papa I love you" Stiles started to cry, "I love you to son." Isaac walked over and put his arms around Stiles torso, "You did good brother" then a strange thing happened, both Stiles and Isaac felt a new connection. Their minds started sharing information, like feelings and thoughts, then it was gone, but the information shared was still intact. "Yes we can watch him while you go to your meeting with General Siskin." Stiles agreed with a nod, "You be a good boy while Papa is gone, Okay?" The little boy nodded with a "Yes Sir." at that Stiles kissed the top of his head, and walked up stairs to put on his DBU"s. Kira stared at Isaac, "When did he ask you to watch him?" When I hugged him, why?" She looked confused, "You guys never spoke aloud during those two minutes?" Isaac looked at her funny, "I'm sure we did, you may not have heard us?" 

Then there was a thunderous noise coming down the upstairs hall to the steps, then down. Alex was watching Liam's son running down the steps, searching for Lil Isaac. Liam came down behind him. "Boy this place is getting crowded." Stiles was right behind him, he tapped him on the shoulder. "Shit dude." and from down in the kitchen both men heard Lil Isaac, "Language" Stiles laughed, 'Ha, ha, Keiko used to do that at home and." but before he could finish his sentence, he realized he had placed Keiko's actions in past tense, and called Japan home. He backed up, and went straight to his room. Liam followed as he quietly closed the door behind him, and turned the lock. "Hey brother come here." Stiles sat down on his old bed, Liam pulled his head down to his shoulder. "It's okay, let it out. Have you even cried yet?" Stiles looked all the rock band pictures still on his wall, he jumped up and started to tear down everything on his walls, screaming in mental pain, ripping things that were now all but superficial to him now. Liam sat and watched the poetic chaos. He had lost his mother four years ago and his step father left him at the Stilinski's, claiming that he would have a better life if it were unchanged. He had done almost the same thing, and just let his surrogate brother release his tension. Before he was done though, he had put a tare in the D.D.U. top. 'Damn it, I cant even destroy a room right." Liam opened the door as he new Alex was standing outside. Alex looked at the room, he was sympathetic with his brothers plight, he took the shirt, "Here let me have it, it will only take a second to fix, ok." At this point Isaac walked in, what's going in here, the emotion scale is off the chart. Stiles fell to his knees, "Keep the baby out of here please, he can't see me this way." Isaac got down on his knees, wrapped his arms around him like he did in the kitchen. "Kira has them outside on the swing set, and the girls just went for a walk to the new west side park two blocks away." He couldn't feel it working this time, "Liam come here a second." Liam got on his knees and wrapped his arms around Stiles, as he leaned their heads together he and Stiles became connected the same way Isaac and Stiles did. "Um, Liam can you feel that?" Liam sat there he was feeling all the love Stiles had for his son, his dad, his brother, he saw his own face then Melissa, the images were flashing through his minds eye so quickly, It all enhanced his love towards those people more. Stiles kept seeing Alex in Liam's thoughts. Then suddenly it stopped. Stiles turned to Liam, "Talk to him, tell him how you feel." Liam was shocked, he knew of whom Stiles was speaking. Then it hit him, Liam looked at Stiles, "What's wrong with you and Scott?" Stiles swallowed hard, "It's in the past." Liam shook his head back and forth, "No dude, it was right there front and center, look I'll talk to my you know who, if you talk to your you know who. Deal?" Stiles agreed. Alex standing there asked, "Who is whos you know who?" Both men looked at each other.


	8. CHAPTER EIGHT * GENERAL SISKINS

Stiles walked towards the strip mall. Literally the whole walk to the mall itself was plagued by the thoughts of how he was going to start the conversation with Scott about his feelings so that he could eradicate them. The mall itself had only four occupants, an old pony keg type store, a Cigarette Hutt, a Dojo and the recruiting station. Thinking a moment, he had fifteen minutes and wanted a Monster water. Walking into the small store, he smiled at the clerk, then an overall feeling of dread hit him. Continuing through the store, he noticed two other males in the store probably early twenties. He grabbed his water and preceded to the clerk. The man at the counter was sweating profusely, his eyes were watering and his temples were beading up. Stiles paid for his water and started to leave. Stiles pushed the door open as hard as he could then ducking down letting it close on itself, he hid behind an aisle as the two men made their way towards the front of the store. Stooping down in the crotched low walk he proceeded to the back of the store and hid behind the end cap just as one of the assailants looked around the aisle checking. The other man pulled out a gun and aimed it at the clerk, "Now like I said before, give me all the money and your credit card slips." The clerk started to shake as Stiles slowly walked up behind the men. The man without a gun yelled, "Hurry up you stupid piece of foreign filth!" This pissed Stiles off, as he placed his right hand by the right ear of the one guy then his left hand by the left ear of the other guy and said "He's more American than you'll ever be you, might as well be terrorists!" And slamming their heads together, knocking them both out and to the floor, he looked at the clerk and calmly said "Dial 911, if you need anything I will be over at the recruiting station." The gentleman behind the counter smiled with a "Thank you, thank you, what is your name my son?" Stiles looked at him, "Sir my name is Stiles Stilinski." With that he turned and walked out of the store he stopped turned around picked up his bottle of water and the gentleman gratefully mumbled "Anytime you want come, I will give you one of those." Stiles looked and said "It's not necessary but thank you sir." He smiled and proceeded out the door, past the dojo to the recruiting station.

"Sergeant Stilinski, the General Siskins is in his office waiting for you" Stiles could feel the arrogance in her tone, But if he were late or not, she was his subordinate, even if she was the Generals personal assistant. " Thank you Corporal Perry, (And he enunciated corporal.) Mind you I am a Sergeant, and deserve respect, even if I am an hour late, Understood." The younger women looked at him with emotionless eyes, "Yes Sergeant Stilinski, My apologies." Stiles walked towards the Generals door, as the man had watched the whole incident. " then the police sirens were heard right outside the door, "Excuse me." The General said as he walked to the door. he quickly came back. "I had the Corporal go snoop and see what was going on. Stiles smiled as he stood at attention, "At ease, or do you know what's going on?" Stiles nodded, "I do, they were being robbed and I subdued the assailants. While the clerk called 911." 

The General took the information but was unable to converse on it as a tall slightly buffed Marine walked in. "Sergeant Stilinski, the is Brigadier General Harrison, General Harrison, this is Sergeant Stilinski, our operative just back from the Narita, Japan. "The man became somber, "My condolences to you and your son, on the loss of your wife and his mother." Stiles looked at the general, then back to Harrison, "Thank you Sir, That was greatly appreciated." The General stood up and closed the door, as he did he turned on a switch with a red light indicator. "Okay gentleman, lets get to business." Stiles looked at both men, he was sizing them up, "First of Sergeant Stilinski, we need to have you be able to know certain classified information, But as a Sergeant, you do not have the clearance, so three months ago you had several different and confidential paper work you filled out, they were processed and I can Proudly offer you the promotion to First Sergeant." Stiles was stunned, he knew some of the questions he was asked were pretty personal, but he had no reason to lie. "I, ah Thank you Sir." Then General Harrison extended his hand for Stiles to shake, "Congrats First Sergeant, it will be an honor to co serve with you and you team." Then General Siskin looked at Stiles, now we can discuss our true intentions here. 

A few hours later, the three men cam out of the building, as the Corporal locked up. "Oh by the way First Sergeant, Corporal Perry is now your personal assistant." Stiles looked at the young women, as she closed her eyes, "Wonderful." Stiles said out loud. He walked over to her, he extended his hand, "Clean slate." She accepted his hand shake. "Clean Slate." Stiles looked at her an grinned, "So now on i expect you to cover for me not rat me out." Perry eyes got really big. "Kidding sorta" Stiles laughed as she understood he was an okay kind of person. Stiles looked at the two left standing with him, "Okay so there are a few people you need to meet, learn our stories, and have a first hand look at the Supernatural, here is the address to the loft, and I will see you two this evening, oh and its casual please." Stiles smiled as he turned to start his walk to his old house.  
"Staff Sergeant." The general was coming around the building. "I forgot these are yours." Looking at the key chain Stiles smirked, um sir." The General walked away, "Thank you for making me a proud General."

Stiles walked around the building, there she was, the shiniest black Jeep Rubicon he had ever seen, "Oh my gosh, Roscoe Two."


	9. CHAPTER NINE * FULL CIRCLE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek talk one on one for the first time since way before Stiles left for basic training

Derek ran down the steps, not in a hurry, but really wanting to know who had just pulled up in the parking lot. As Derek rounded the corner to the door, "Boo." Stiles had jumped out and Derek went into full alpha. "Dammit Stiles I could have killed you." Stiles walked up to the broody wolfman. "I'm sorry, It's good to see you." Derek stood there a moment, he took in his scent, his looks and even reached to feel his emotions. "You're here, you're really here." Derek reached and practically yanked Stiles to his chest as he clung on to the young man. "You didn't say good bye." Stiles stood there those memories and emotions from the last week prior to Basic Training were horrible. "I couldn't say good bye, not to you." Derek motioned for them to go up the steps, Stiles followed, then they turned right instead of left. "I know I have been gone a while, but I am pretty sure we are going a different way. "I couldn't stay in the loft any more, or at least not that one." Derek started to open a door, but stopped and turned to sit on one of the steps. "I need to tell you a truth before we proceed inside." Stiles looked at him, his gut told him that something bad was going to be said. "The day you left, I kept missing you by sheer minutes, Scott and I had a talk, he convinced me to find you,, and tell you the truth." Stiles sat down next to him. "I got to the airport just in time to watch your plane leave, what I needed to tell you would have to wait till after boot camp, but your graduation was cancelled and I couldn't talk to you till after your A.I.T, but of course I was in such a depressed state, enough to want to close the door to the loft and never go back. I came over here and hid for months..."

Stiles looked at the man he called friend, "I don't understand, you never wanted me around, you always told me to go away, and that I was to defenseless. And I got in your way, that you couldn't worry about me getting hurt." Derek looked at the younger man, "All of that was true Stiles, I didn't want you there because you could get hurt, I couldn't concentrate on taking care of everyone else when all I wanted, well was to....." Stiles stood up. His emotions just shot through the roof, "Don't you dare say you cared about me, You let me leave believing you didn't care, you never came to say good bye, or good luck, or anything." Derek stood and followed the man, "Stiles I tried, I just couldn't seem to get to you, I was feeling small, I didn't know what I wanted. Scott showed me that I was ready, I was ready to love again or at least let someone in and get emotional attached to them." Stiles stood there with tears in his eyes, "It wasn't our time Derek, I needed to get away, I was still afraid that the Nogitsune would take me over again. I needed to go away, I allowed it to take me over because I was weak, I had hoped the army would help me become mentally and physically stronger. Then one day I met a wolf, he had accidentally sniff someone's emotions, he was a drill instructor, he treated me horribly. There were times I thought it was just going to run me into the ground and leave me lay, and by the end of Basic Training I was the strongest the fastest the smartest I had been, I could think ahead, I could feel emotions. I finally was everything I wanted to be. Then the next day I was being called into some colonels office with my drill instructor,I was being recruited into a new division, A classified Supernatural Investigation Unit. This shit followed me, I couldn't escape dammit." 

Derek looked at the young man, "So you got married." Stiles looked at him, Derek could see some real pain in Stiles eyes. "Once I was stationed in Japan, I was in charge of a group of soldiers, and we just came back from a routine investigation, I was to keep the Supernatural events covered up so I was called a Special Agent. Well this night the soldiers decided to go drinking, Since I was in charge of this units investigations, I had to stay with them until they returned to base. Long story short, the men were drunk and since I wasn't drinking one of them slipped me a Mickey to lighten up my mood. They then proceeded to chase the bars waitress staff around, slipping them Mickeya aswell, and Take what they wanted, I was able to fight one of them off of one of the youngest girls, Derek he was assaulting her, she was shaken up after the M.P.s left, so I stayed the evening with her to make sure the soldier didn't come back. She was sweet, we made out and fell asleep in each others arms."

Derek looked at him, he could feel Stiles genuine love for his wife. "I'm so sorry to hear what happened, I would have loved to meet the woman who could put up with you." Stiles grinned, "She would have had a field day with you, she hated when I got grumpy. We married a few weeks later, She was pregnant, and I didn't want that soldier to ruin her family name." Derek looked at Stiles, he was crying and Derek could now feel pain, "What, what is it Stiles?" Stiles stood up straight this time, "I have a son, he is four now and he is the love of my life, he is my pride and joy." Derek smiled. "I can't wait to meet him." Derek finally opened the door as Stiles followed him into the room, "Dude, this place is almost exactly like the other loft, well except, where did you get such good taste in furniture?" Derek laughed. "Peter, he decorated for me. he said I was emotionally unfit to create a home worth living in." Stiles crossed his eyes, "Well don't you dare tell him I said it looked good." Both men sat down turned towards each other, with their knees barely touching. Then he saw it, the one item that let him know Derek really cared about him. It was a picture from the day that he qualified expert on the M16. "Derek, how did you get this picture of me from Basic?" Derek had no emotion, "Your brother gave it to me, he was the one trying to help me find you before you left." Stiles was impressed, "Alex gave you this?" Then Stiles sat there a moment, his eyes were looking into Derek's. He was feeling a pull, not a normal, caring pull, but a magnetic one, when both men stood up they were only inches apart. There eyes roamed each others face, eyes, lips, lips ,and eyes, then the magnetic pull had them slowly inching together, their eyes started to close.. Derek's phone rang. In shock and disbelief both men turned the opposite way as Derek answered his phone.

Stiles nerves got the best of him, what was happening scared him, and he slowly slid the door open, then he ran like hell to get to the jeep. He was so quick, he didn't here Derek yell for him to wait. Now Derek was mad at himself, he had run off his friend. Yes he was developing new feelings for Stiles, after all he wasn't that nervous, defenceless, kid he met all those years ago. He was now a selfmade man, father and brother. Derek didn't want his new developed feelings to get in the way of their true friendship.

Outside Stiles was staring up and Derek's new loft trying to figure out what the hell just happened, at that same time Derek was at the window of his new loft staring down at Stiles new Jeep trying to figure out what the hell just happened.


	10. CHAPTER TEN * HIDDEN MEMORIES

Stiles sat in his room silently, his mind had for the first time in years, pulled him into a thousand different directions. Between the attempted robbery, and the new position with the S.I.U. and this horrible visit with Derek, he wanted to forget the entire day had ever existed. Now he had to go to a dinner at Derek's, he didn't want to face him, didn't want to go, but he had his two new Unit members coming to it as well, then it hit him, he had forgotten to tell Derek that the two people were coming as well, he quickly texted Kira. He turned to face the window, closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep.

"Stiles." He turned around and he was sitting in his in-laws back yard. It was not very big but very beautiful and colorful with flowers everywhere, even in the koi pond, the yard itself was maybe forty feet by forty feet, but it over looked a lower gardening valley. Happily sitting on a small deck over a koi pond that was most of one side of the yard, He was barefooted and his pajama pants were rolled up just mid calf. "What are you doing out here alone?" Stiles looked at Keiko, she placed her hand on his shoulder, "I just needed a few moments." Keiko looked at the floor, then at her husband. "Did you have another nightmare?" Stiles reached up and across his chest to hold her hand, "Yes, they are still not realistic enough for me to even try to interpret. I'm always running from a wolf, but it isn't an ugly one, but a beautiful white almost silver colored one." Keiko sat next to him, "You were haunted by wolves before you came here, were you not?" Stiles looked at her, he was scared that his truth will either, make his wife think he is crazy, or trying to lie. "Let me show you something." He grabbed his back pack from the chair next to him. He opened it and pulled out a wrapped package, opening the package he laid the wrap paper down, and handed the book to his wife. "This is what I have been running from since I was sixteen." He handed her his Bestiary. Keiko flipped through the pages turning to her husband every few pages. "This is in your handwriting, you did this, are you trying to tell me that all of these things in this book are real?" Stiles sat there, he wanted to hide, but he didn't understand why he wanted to hide from the truth. "Even though the truth makes me look psychotic or crazy I just wish that there was someone out here in this world that I could tell the truth to and they would believe me." He sat there and laughing, "What is so funny Stiles?" Sha asked as he laughed harder. "I sound like Mulder from the X-Files." She handed him the book back she smiled and said. "Put this away." Stiles was upset with himself he looked at her and whispered "See you do think that I'm psychotic or crazy." Keiko grinned, "No my companion come with me, now I want to show you something." 

Keiko led her husband to their bed room, after she closed and locked the door, she turned her night stand around and undid the hidden latches on the back. She removed the backing and leaned it against the bed. She pulled out a box wrapped in old twine, untying it she removed a old book. Keiko handed the book to Stiles.. he flipped through it, " I actually only recognize one or two symbols, one is Sakamoto." Keiko did the polite bow nod that Stiles adored. "It was given to me by Mr. Sakamoto, he told me if I ever had a dream of anything in the book that I was to tell him immediately." Stiles saw the white wolf, "Hun, this is it, this is what has been chasing me in my dreams!" She smiled "It was Horkew Kamuy, one of the protectors, you must seek a meeting with Mr. Sakamoto, inform him of your dreams." Stiles looked at her stunned. "He barely knows me, he will think I am crazy Keiko." She shook her head side to side quickly, " No, you are honorable, he has high regards for you.. never underestimate the power that Honor can bring to a man or a family." Stiles listened to her. "Okay tomorrow I will seek council with him." 

"Stiles" pain in his cheek. His eyes flew open, Isaac was standing over him, his nose almost touching Stiles. "Hey buddy are you with us?" He asked as Stiles looked around the room seeing Liam, Alex, and lil Isaac. "What's going on?" He asked as he started to stand. Isaac lifted him up, supporting him incase he fell. "Bro you were having a complete conversation with someone about seeing a man named Sakamoto." Stiles sat on his bed as Isaac kneeled before him. "Lil Isaac was yelling at you, I heard him and came up." Liam walked over and extended his hand, "Come down and tell us about your lil adventure today." Stiles stood up and walked over to his son. "Come here you." The little boy smiled at his father, and hugged him. "Hey buddy what was all that." Lil Isaac looked at his father, "I was scared, Mama was looking straight ahead when she went to sleep, I didn't want you to go to sleep to." Stiles heart sank, he pulled his son in close to him, trying to assure him he was going to be there for him. Alex put his hand into Liam's as he leaned against Liam's back with his chin on his shoulder, watching his brother with his nephew.

Derek looked at Kira and Lydia standing outside the threshold to his loft. "Ahh, Derek can we come in?" He snapped out of his trance, "Yeah sorry my mind was else where." Lydia smiled, Were you thinking about Stiles?" He turned around to her, his eyes widened, "No why do you say that, what did Stiles tell you?" Lydia looked at Kira, apparently something happened, but she needed to trick Derek into telling them. "He said that he was happy it finally happened, but confused why it took so long."

Derek looked at her. "Took so long, he was happily married in another country, how could I tell him about the feelings I had for him before he left?" Derek stood there and looked at the shocked expressions on the two girls faces. "Shit, you tricked me Lydia." Kira stared at him, "What feelings did you have?" He turned and almost bumped right into his uncle. "Damn it Peter." His uncle walked to stand by the girls. "So I was right all those years ago, you did have feelings for the human, the one you described several times as, Stiles, skinny, defenceless kid." Derek started to internally growl. He turned and ran up his stairs, and a couple seconds later his door slammed. Lydia looked at Peter and burst out laughing. "When did Derek turn gay?" Peter gave her a disturbed look, "Lydia dear, you of all people know that in the Supernatural world there is no true sexuality. Derek has been hurt by a female three times now, he never wanted to open his heart to anyone, but somehow that skinny kid was able to quietly break down those walls Derek built. I felt it, but shoved the thought aside, but Scott didn't let it go. He pushed Derek to tell Stiles before he left, but Derek and Alex were not able to catch up to Stiles, so basically a day late and a dollar short" Kira was crying, Lydia sat down and pulled out a tissue. "That's not all either the day he was making plans to go to Japan to visit Stiles he found out through the grapevine that the boy had gotten married, that had put both Derek and his wolf into a deep depression for years." 

Derek sat at the top of the steps, he had heard their entire conversation. He hated the wolf for what it was doing to him emotionally but in turn the wolf was mad at him for all the denials and delays. Walking down the steps now he held his head high, as his wolf was completely pissed of at him. "Ok guys let's get this dinner ready." Kira had an oh yeah moment, "Stiles said he had two more people coming, as a surprise for a few of us." Derek smiled he turned to his uncle, "I need you to call Manuel I need to see if I can get one of our condos on Topsail for a few weeks." He turned and walked into the kitchen. "Shit, sounds like he is gonna run from this again." The girls both frowned as they headed to the kitchen.

Stiles read the email over and over, it was a report from a police department in Japan. How was he ever going to explain this to the little girl now in his care. He then had an idea why Keiko parents could have been targeted.. He opened the drawer on his desk, both his and her books were still wrapped and secure.

The quaint little family home that Stiles lived in with his wife and son, was now a smoldering pile of rubble. "Did you find it?" The man in a white mask asked the one in a red mask."No, it must be gone." The man in the white mask was apparently pissed, he shoved the other masked man in the the burning embers. "That American soldier, he must have it. Find him, I will deal with him alone." The two men turned and walked out of the rubble. Stepping over two bodies, the one man took his mask off. Hiro Tentaka turned and looked at the couple he had killed... "All for nothing. To bad." He walked out laughing.


	11. CHAPTER ELEVEN * UNCLE GRUMPY PANTS

Isaac stood behind his friend with his hands on Stiles shoulders, he could feel his mental anguish emanating from his body. Isaac didn't want to overwhelm him, but it was to late to back out of a dinner in his honor and they needed to get ready. Stiles eyes were full of tears, and undeniable pain. "Come on buddy, the kids are already at Lydia's and you need to get moving, try a shower, maybe it will give you relief. Do you want to talk about it?" Stiles looked at Isaac, "I just opened a email from the police station in Narita, Japan. " Isaac could feel his tension. "Is it bad news?" Stiles eyes started to tear up again, the drops ran down his face, water staining his blue shirt. "Keiko's families home was burnt down, and her parents died in the fire." Isaac teared up slowly, as Stiles continued. "Isaac, I never understood why Derek said he was bad people, how he never wanted to get close to anybody because everybody he got close to got hurt or killed. Isaac that's what I've turned into! Keiko's whole family's gone now because of me. I brought this on them, it should have been me not them. How am I going to tell Mizuki her parents are gone, or my baby boy his grandparents are gone?" Isaac looked at his friend, "I got you, I will do everything I can for you and those kids, I promise, you don't have to handle this alone Stiles." Stiles heard his friends reply, but his mind was torn up. "Isaac can you take me to the station, I need to talk to my dad?" Stiles asked trying to not hyperventilate. Isaac put his hand forward to help Stiles get up. "Yes bro, I got ya, change quickly, then we can go."

Tentaka stood there looking at the view from his window. The door opened and his assistant walked in, "Sir." Tentaka looked at him ready to yell. "Did it work?" He asked his assistant. "Yes sir, the second the email was opened, his location was discovered." Tentaka was pleased, "Send them in now, destroy that building and his ability to feel safe. I want there to be no fight left in him, he will pay for what his wife caused." The assistant started to walk out but then turned around and asked "Casualties sir? There are children that live in the house?" Tentaka looked at him, "Make sure that there are no children in that house anybody else I don't care."

Noah sat at his desk reviewing the departments reviews. He signed the back page of one and laid the file on a large pile. Parrish looked at him and grinned, "Okay here you go the last one." The Sheriff looked at the name on it. "It's yours Parrish, did you read it?" Jordan looked at his boss, "It would be inappropriate for me to read it until it was signed and handed back to me." The Sheriff grinned, "Ok Son, well basically it says that I'm recommending you for Sheriff next year when I retire. I've requested that you be my permanent right hand and every decision I make you will make with me which basically means you make all the decisions I just agree or disagree." Jordan looked at him, "Sir don't you believe that there's other candidates more qualified than I?" Noah looked at his friend. "No I don't believe there is, you have all the knowledge of the supernatural under your belt that you need to make decisions based on both sides. One day you will find someone that you trust enough and you will share this information with them and you will be able to take care of this town. Son I couldn't have done this with out you by my side."

Isaac pulled up to the station. Both he and Stiles got out of the car at the same time. They started walking towards the building and Isaac went in thinking Stiles was right behind him, he walked up to the Sheriff's desk then turned as he noticed Stiles not there. Stiles was standing outside leaning against the car, he was trying to control a panic attack. Isaac looked at the Sheriff and Jordan, both men stared at Isaac. The Sheriff questioned him softly, "Isaac what's wrong?" Isaac started to tell him the story. He knew that this was Stiles question to ask. "Sir Stiles received an email from Japan, it was bad news. But I think there is something strange about the email, I just have this bad feeling." Stiles was now standing next to him. "Dad email was from the police station in Narita, Japan. They informed me that Keiko's families home was destroyed by a fire and that her parents perished in the fire." At that point Isaac turned to Jordan "Is it appropriate for a police station to email a person on matters such as these or wouldn't they actually have tried to call and speak with him personally?" Jordan looked at Noah then turned to Stiles "Can you bring the email up on the sheriff's computer for me please?" After a moment of typing and signing on with passwords and such Stiles turn to Jordan and said, "Here you go, it's the very first one. Jordan calmly asked Noah, "Sheriff do you mind if I download this software? It will prevent the sender from knowing that it has been opened here at the station." Noah nodded approval. "Well Stiles the email came from Japan, but it came from a building..... looks like.... it's called Sakamoto Industry's and the computer it came from was someone named Ichero Sakamoto." Stiles looked at the ceiling, "That doesn't make sense, why would he send that email?" 

Noah looked at Stiles, "You need to get going, we can deal with this in the morning, lets get through tonight, those kids needs good feeling about life here before you break that news to them." Isaac smiled slightly, "Your fathers right. Lets get this over with." Stiles was still in the stunned stage, as the four men started to leave the station Parrish grabbed a bottle out of his desk, he pulled out a smaller one and placed a few of the pills in it. He then exited the building. Running up to Stiles, "These will help with your anxiety, don't over do it okay?" Stiles smiled, "Thank Jordan, see you there."

Moments later the two friends arrive at the loft. Stiles could see so many cars there, his nerves were starting to get to him again. Remembering the pills Jordan gave him, he opened the bottle and took two of the pills. Exiting the car he walked a step behind Isaac as he entered the building. Isaac looked at him and smiled, "Remember the three D's, it will make this go smoother." Stiles looked at him, "The three D's?" Isaac grinned, "Yes Dinner, Desert, and Done." Stiles liked the sound of it being that easy, as they proceeded up the stairs. 

As they made it to the last step, Stiles heard his son scream, "Papa" He turned to see the boy run up the steps at lightning fast speed. "Baby Boy, how was your day?" The child was so giddy, "Lidy got us new clothes." Stiles sat his son down, taking in the fact he was now wearing Ralph Lauren polo shirt with khaki shorts, and polo socks and shoes, he then turned to Mizuki she looked like Kira's twin, a few years earlier." Lyds give me the bill and I'll pay you back." Lydia looked at here long time friend. "Heavens no, its a gift for them." Stiles stopped, he knew not to argue with Lydia over money, gifts, or clothes. Stiles kneeled in front of Mizuki, "I missed you, did you have fun?" She looked at Lydia as Stiles noticed that she had earrings in. "Lydia!!!" Lydia and both children started to laugh, "Calm down Stilinski, they are clip on." Stiles eyes started to water again. he turned back to the children, pulling them both into his arms, he cried and composed himself to tell them, "I love you two very much, Mizuki, I love you like you were my own, never forget that okay." Both children nodded, "I Love you Papa." and Mizuki looked him in the eyes, "I love you very much, you are my American Papa." Stiles was stunned, Isaac took Lil Isaac by the hand , "Okay here we go, gonna go meet Uncle Grumpy Pants." Lydia watched Isaac semi coddle Stiles, and she turned to Stiles, "What's going on, I had a premonition earlier of you at the station, but I couldn't make it out." Stiles took her by the hand, "Lets meet and greet, and then we can talk privately."


	12. CHAPTER TWELVE * FIXED EMOTIONS

The evening progressed slowly, Stiles had been there about forty five minutes, and still no Derek, "He is in the kitchen Sergeant." Peter said as he calmly hugged Stiles. Stiles tried to play it off, "Who is in the kitchen?" Peter looked at him, "Oh dear boy, even though you are stronger at hiding it, I can still smell your anxiety a mile away." Stiles looked at Peter, his eyes were trying to tear up again, he took out the pill bottle and popped two more pills, and took Peters drink from him, and guzzling it down quickly. "Stiles are you okay?" Peter was sincere with the question. Stiles needed a moment, he headed into the kitchen, he stood against the door with his eyes closed trying to get a complete breath of air. He leaned forward and started to breath slowly. Then it hit him he realized that there was a presence there he started opening his eyes slowly then saw a pair of Nikes and blue jeans in front of him, relieved he stood up straight, but his worst fear came true, "Derek?" Derek stood the in a red hoodie looking at the boy that drove him crazy in a million different ways. "Stiles." they both looked at each other, then in unison whispered, "I didn't know you would be in here."

Stiles thought back to his awkward conversation with Isaac about Derek. He stood there and looked at his old friend, his pain was overwhelming as his tears started to build up. He hadn't seen Derek since he got married to Keiko then he lost Keiko and now he's confronted with Derek's presence, he couldn't understand why his eyes were tearing up "Good grief you would think I would be dehydrated by now with all this crying I've done." Derek's wolf told him to hold the younger man, but Derek couldn't. Stiles stood there looking at him, he couldn't understand why he wanted this man to hold him to give him a hug to greet him or anything that would show that this man in front of him actually cared about him. "Nothing huh, you hate me that much that you can't even come out there and see me, at a damn dinner party your throwing for me? Dammit Derek, I want to hate you, but I can't, I.... I.... need you, you stupid Sourwolf." at the end of his rant Stiles turned and punched a wall, But being made of brick he ended up injuring it instead. He turned and slammed the door open knocking into Peter who obviously was eves dropping. 

Peter looked at his nephew in disgust. "What the hell is your problem Derek, can't you see he is in so much pain, that he almost begged you to help him?" Derek looked at Peter with a sorrowful face. "He has friends to lean on, he will be fine." Derek turned away his loneliness was so obvious. He hadn't cried for another person since the day he learned Stiles married, and even then it was only for a moment, he had to convince himself that he wasn't worthy of anybody's love or affection. "Okay tough guy, look at it this way, Stiles lost his wife just a few weeks ago, and today, merely hours ago, his wife's family died in a fire, he has to tell those beautiful children more horrible news, and all he wanted from you was a little sympathy. A shoulder to cry on, his feelings for you are strong, don't fuck this up!" Derek was taken aback by the words his uncle used. Maybe they hit home, Derek looked at his uncle, "Tell the caterers I need ten minutes. I'm going to go find him." As Derek left the room, Peter smirked, he couldn't understand while he was doing it and he couldn't understand why he was doing it, but he felt good helping out Stiles.

Derek followed Stiles scent, it still reminded him of sea breeze and vanilla, but there was a fresh scent of unrestraint, that confused him. Stiles had left the loft and gone to Derek's old loft across the hall. "Stiles." Derek called for him, when he couldn't see him. Smelling the air, he walked up the stairs and down the hall to his old room. He pushed the door open, and Stiles was laying on Derek's old bed crying. Derek slowly walked in, he sat down next to the distressed young man. "Stiles, I'm sorry. I was horrible to you," Derek searched for the appropriate wording. "I regret ever pushing you away." Stiles sniffed, "Its okay, If you hadn't I wouldn't have ever left, met Keiko and had that beautiful little boy." Derek knew his answer was true. He wanted to find the right words to encourage his friend. "I want to be friends again, I need you in my life Stiles." The young man rolled over and looked up at Derek to see if his eyes were saying the same thing. But then he thought about it, Derek you were never nice to me, you always said you were bad people, but now it's me we can't, be friends, not now. Now I'm the bad people, if I love you, you will get hurt." Derek pulled the young man into his arms, "If you had never been there in Japan, where would that little boy be, If that family had a target on them, it would have happened if you were there or not, and that little boy wouldn't be alive now." Stiles knew that the words Derek was saying were true, mostly, he looked into Sourwolf's eyes. In that second his abdomen tightened, his heart rate increased, and his inability to say no caused his eyes to close he could feel Derek's breath on his cheek, as Derek slowly lowered his face down towards Stiles lips, Derek closed his eyes, he lost all inhibition and his lips finally met Stiles, and they lightly kissed. The feeling was underestimated by both men, at this point each one could swear they saw fire works or sparks or something and their kiss intensed. Once Stiles mind started to apprehend what was going on, he opened his eyes and their lips parted, Stiles sat up completely. Stiles found words, but they were not quite put together correctly. "That was, like oh God, You, I mean I, wow!" Derek giggled, "My words exactly." Stiles stood up, he looked at Derek. "No, I, I, we can't do this, I'm sorry." He turned and hurried out of the room.

Noah looked at the door, "Well speaking of the devil." Lil Isaac ran to Stiles, "Papa where you been." Stiles looked at his little boy, then Derek caught up to him. Derek heard the child, he smiled at the child, "Papa needed adult conversation time with Uncle Derek." The little boy nodded, then he looked at Derek, 'Your Uncle Derek? You don't look grumpy." Derek lost his smile, he looked at Stiles, "Sometimes you are grumpy." Stiles started to walk away, Derek argued, "I am not grumpy." The front door was being knocked on as lil Isaac giggled, "Oh there, he is grumpy." Derek looked down at the little boy, "I'm not Grumpy." then there was another knock at the door. Derek walked over to the door and opened it. There stood Brigadier Harrison, and Corporal Perry. Stiles ran up to the door, "Derek, this is Hank and Joey, they are a part of a special unit I'm going to talk about at dinner." Derek looked at the two new soldiers, "Come on in." Mizuki walked by Derek quickly, "You were grumpy." Derek just stood there and smiled, "Great now I have, Three Stilinski's to fight off. 

The dinner proceeded calmly as Stiles introduced the group to his new comrades at arms. He had explained that he was one of two soldiers in charge of the new S.I.U. stationed in Beacon Hills. After dinner but before desert, all the supernaturals showed off there looks. Well except Derek, he had no part of it. Stiles started to feel normal again and his anxiety returned, He decided to double up and took 2 pills and chased them with a glass of wine. Then the Sheriffs phone started ringing, Liam's phone rang, as did Alex's. The Sheriff looked at Stiles and his face saddened. "Okay we are on our way." Liam was already out the door, Alex looked at Lydia as he turned and ran out the door, Noah grabbed his coat, "Stiles the house is on fire." Derek looked at Stiles, "Come on I can get us there faster." Stiles looked at Lydia, "GO, GO, I've got the kids." She said as she smiled.


	13. CHAPTER THIRTEEN *BEYOND PAIN

The stars were bright, as the clouds slowly started to drift in. The half moon was lightly shining through the darkened smoke causing, shadows of peculiar shapes to form on the yard. The fire had consumed most of the house, this was once the Stilinski's home, given to Alec after Stiles decided he was going to build his family a larger home. Then the loss of his wife in the plane incident, followed by Keiko's family home burning down, and now Stiles family home was gone. This was all too much just to be coincidence, but proving that it was anything but coincidence would be his new challenge.

The pain Stiles was feeling was being totally compartmentalized so he could deal with the trouble at hand. He could feel the internal pain with every crackle in the burning wood, every piece of structure collapsing in on itself, even when the glass snapped and shattered from the heat. The smoke had lightened after the water put the sparks out. It was basically a pile of rubble now full of lost hopes and dreams. Stiles stood there as his friends watch their home go up in said smoke, he hurt for them dreadfully, but that feeling, to had to be placed out of reach. He had mixed feelings, he was pissed first and foremost. They would have to wait a while to find out the fire had started. 

Stiles figured out a way to try and fix this with one phone call. Walking towards the street away from everyone, the noise and the distracting voices. Stiles dialed Mr. Sakamoto. After talking to the operator of Sakamoto's company, Stiles day got even worse. He was informed that Sakamoto was in the hospital, and not expected to recover. 

Derek felt something and turned to see Stiles was kneeling with his head down, Derek could feel his anxiety from the small distance. He couldn't think about what happened before, he was going to help Stiles with what ever was giving him so much grief. He and the young man had been through so much together, they had literally saved each others life several times. Approaching his friend, he lowered his voice and softened his demeanor. "Hey Sti, are you okay, what's happened?" As he asked , Stiles received an email alert. Derek helped him stand, as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. 

After reading the email, Stiles stood there, he looked at Derek. "I need to speak with your uncle asap." Derek seemed perplexed, but he nodded at the younger mans request. "I'll explain it all to you when l fully understand what is actually going on." He left Derek standing there by the sidewalk alone as he walked back to Liam, placing his arms around his friend shoulder, Stiles looked at his face as Liam looked at everything he owned, was in a smoldering pile. "Don't worry, It's all material, no one was home when it happened." Stiles looked the young man in his eyes, "Liam we will get through this, I will help you all the way." Alex walked up to the two standing there. "What are we going to do now?" Derek looked at the three men standing a few feet in front of him. He had used his wolf hearing to inadvertently to catch their conversation. "You can all stay at the old loft, I can turn the electric on fully, I'm sure I have plenty blankets and pillows for everyone." Noah approached the slowly growing group. ""Guys, Melissa and I can take the kids, there is plenty for them to do around the house, Scott's old playground and treehouse, not to mention the park down the block.."Stiles smiled at his father, "Thank you, Both of you." He looked at Derek to let him know his appreciation. "Settled, tomorrow I have an appointment with a developer, I will just move the planned time frame up extensively." Looking at Derek, "We are going to have to talk on the way the way to the loft." Derek felt a little fear resonating off of Stiles.

Alex and Liam both walked to Roscoe, the two men stood facing each other. Liam was heart broken, he had lived in that house since his senior year in high school. His mother had passed away after a car wreck, and his step father let Noah take guardianship of Liam so he would be able to maintain a stable life for once. Alex had moved in shortly there after as a foster child then adopted three months later by Noah and given the Stilinski name. His cousin Alec had been gone now for two years. Alex realized Liam was quite a bit more devastated than he was. Alex stepped into Liam's personal zone and placed his hands on Liam's triceps. "Don't worry okay, things will be okay. We are going to fix up the loft and with insurance money we can replace everything." Liam reached and pulled Alex into a very personal hug. Taking his hand he moved Alex's hair to the side, "You are really amazing, I can't see myself making it through this with out you." Alex smiled both men could feel the others heart rate go up significantly. Alex slowly pulled away, Liam got scared, "Oh my God, I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that, please forge..." before he could finish his word, Alex lightly placed his lip on Liam's. The kiss was a gentle almost a scared kiss. Both broke off at the same time. "Liam I care about you so much, and I love those kids. I guess I just want to say it out loud, so it feels real." Liam looked at his best friend and silently waited for what he had wanted to hear for a long time. "Liam I am in love with you." Liam could feel Alex's joy, and the two kissed again.

Stiles walked around the remains of his childhood home for a brief second he could feel pure happiness, but it was gone as quick as it came. He squatted down, hidden from everyone's views and teared up. He had faced so many losses this last month, he didn't know how to not cry. The memories of his mother and wife came at him in full force. His mind was literally imploding, Noah had watched his son slowly walk around what was left of the building. He had been gone for about five minutes and he was afraid Stiles would do something crazy so he followed him around. He found him by the window wall that was the study. Stiles was down on his knees with his head in his hands. Noah slowly approached him and almost whispered. "Son." Stiles lifted his head but didn't turn to face him, "Dad this is because of me, every bad thing that has happened in the last month, is because of me." Noah got to his sons level, he wrapped his arms around Stiles head and pulled him in close. "No son, this isn't, don't put this blame on yourself, please." Noah picked him up and they slowly walked back around the building. Derek was standing by his vehicle waiting for the Stilinski men to have their personal time. Walking up to the Camaro, Noah gave Derek a desperate look. Taking the cue, Derek looked at the younger Stilinski. "Come on Stiles lets get back to the loft, get some rest, and sort things out in the morning, Okay?"

Stiles looked one last time at the house as they drove away then he looked at Derek. "Derek could we go by the Reserve first?" Derek looked at his gas gauge. "Yeah we should be fine." Stiles nodded and turned to look out the window. He laid his head against the headrest, and turned to look at Derek. "Why am I not aloud to be happy? I've done all I could to make things right in the world." Derek was at a loss for words, but he reached and grabbed Stiles left hand and squeezed it. "Your not alone in this." The drive was quick, Derek started down his old road. "How far do I go?" he asked but just as soon as he did, he knew exactly where they were going. A short drive into the forest, he pulled over. Stiles still wouldn't look at Derek again, "Could you give me a couple moment alone?" He unbuckled his seatbelt, opened the car door and took off running. He ran at full speed up the slow rising incline, till he got to the large tree stump that had been there for over twenty years. This had always been his safe haven. The view of the city was almost of another story another time. His frustration was overwhelming, he started punching the stump as hard as he could, finally he collapsed on the ground. Sitting up with his knee's pulled to his chest. 

As Stiles eyes stung from more crying, his breathing increased, and his heart rate started to be very irregular. Derek was concentrating on all the emotions of feelings and smells he could. Then he heard the irregular heart beat. Running from the car, up the incline, he leapt over the stump and landed five feet from Stiles collapsed body. "Hey buddy, come on breath slowly Stiles, count one, two, three, four, again one, two, three, four.... 

Stiles breathing slowed down to normal, but he was dizzy and felt like he was deprived of oxygen. "Stiles look at me." The mans eyes started to move to his. "Derek I'm cursed, I'm losing everything, I think it would end, if I were no longer part of the equation." Derek was furious, he couldn't believe that Stiles was talking that way. He followed Stiles to the edge of the cliff. Stiles was looking at the city, the clouds were slowly getting thick, meaning a nice rain shower was coming. "I used to be so in love with the world, then it all changed, and again that was my fault. If I hadn't drug Scott out to look at a dead body, Peter never would have bitten him, Allison would still be alive, Liam would be normal, Jackson would still be an ass, but he would be normal with Ethan, and Aiden would be alive. My God Derek look at all the horrors I created." Derek thought for a moment, then it hit him. "Stiles did you ever think that this could actually be all Peter's fault?" Stiles sat there a moment and looked at his friend, as the sky darkened and the clouds closed off the moon and star light from the two men. "How do you mean?" Derek could only try to choose his words wisely. "If Peter was not so power hungry, he would not have chosen to attack Scott that night." Stiles was lurking closer to the edge of the cliff. Derek was keeping his attention on Stiles, he had smelled this level of anxiety before. "He was the one who bit him, but.." Derek threw his finger in front of his face pointing up, more or less telling Stiles to shut up. "Stop it, there is no more justifying anymore, woulda, coulda, or didn't." Stiles just looked at him, that was the broody wolf he knew from before, and he clamped his mouth shut, with widened eyes. the sky finally let loose and a warm night down poor started. Derek stepped closer to Stiles, "Sti you told me over and over to understand that what happened to my family was due to Kate, and not my fault. Now you need to realize that someone had done all of this, to Keiko, her family. but you don't know what happened to Sakamoto or the house yet." Stiles lowered his head in shame, as Derek pulled him in and placed his hand on the back of his head, and the other on his shoulder. Pulling Stiles into a hug, his wolf was thrilled, Derek couldn't control it, as he placed a soft kiss on the top of Stiles head, as he inhaled his loving scent.

Stiles eyes were closed, his ear was against Derek's upper chest, he could hear his steady heart beat slightly increase. "Derek what is happening between us?" Derek fought the urge to say they were falling in love, but he could feel Stiles breath lightly across his chin, as he fought to look down allowing their lips to slowly and lightly touch. "Stiles I'm scared, I've never um." Stiles knee's started to shake, "Derek neither have I. But I can't fight this, Derek I..." Derek pushed his friend away. Stiles looked him in the eye, he was pissed at the stupid wolf. "Enough of this, take me to my dads, I need to be with the kids, they have been through to much for me to get mixed up in this silly shit." Derek's wolf caused him to turn and punch a tree, with such power the rotten thing fell down with a thunderous roar.


	14. CHAPTER FOURTEEN * LIL ARMY FRIEND

Derek walked into the loft, he hurried up the steps hoping to get past his nosey uncle. Walking quietly down the dark hall way, he opened his door, he almost sighed as he entered and slowly closed it behind him, as he was about to exhale, an oh so familiar snobby voice was heard. 

"So how did you screw it up this time?" Peter said a matter-of-factly. He grimaced at his nephew. Derek and he had been at odds for years, but once Derek finally got over his heartache for Stiles when he left for the service, and then Derek found out Stiles had married, he had started to calm down, and the two were getting closer, it even felt like they were family like before the fire. 

Derek's wolf was angry and wanted to fight, but Derek was unemotional.

"Dammit Peter, what are you doing in here?" he was angry at Peter for being in the room, but angry at himself for not being able to know it.

"Dear boy, I was concerned about you. I had hoped you would have brought company." Derek knew his uncle meant Stiles. He had been lecturing him on every thing he had done wrong before, and now he was sure he would get a new one.

"I screwed up, I got scared, he is such a good man now, and I am not worthy of him." Derek stopped, he didn't cry, he didn't sulk, he just stood there unanimated and lifeless. Peter didn't see emotion but he could feel it emanating off his nephew like a newly lit match. 

"Did he tell you that, or did that stupid uncontrollable human emotion you have tell you that?"

Derek knew he was right. He knew his mistake most likely cost him his mate. He had to suck it up again and move on.

"I'm done, if I quit acknowledging the fact he was meant to be my mate, my wolf will search on." Peter turned and walked away. 

"You know that's not how it works, and you are being irrational about this." he had stopped and turned back around, 

"That young man and you were supposed to be together, you wanted to wait till he was of age, then you pussy footed around until he felt unwanted in Beacon Hills, and left for the service." Derek put his finger in the air. 

"I tried to look for him that entire day, you know that." Peter shook his fist at him. 

"To little to late. He is at an emotional low right now and you pushed him away, didn't you even consider his well being, or does the world still revolve around you and your insecurities?" Derek stood there as Peter walked out of the loft.

Moving quietly across the hallway to the other loft, Peter knocked on the door, then slowly let himself in. He could see Isaac and little Isaac laying on the couch all cuddled up with the handsome man holding little name sake around the waist in an innocent spooning, and Mizuki was laying with Kira in the love seat with Mizuki's arm wrapped around her chest and head leaning against her shoulder. He was happy to see Stile son comfortable with his uncle Isaac. The tv was on with the Movie "Twilight" still playing. Peter put a blanket on Kira and Mizuki. He turned the end table's lamp to low, and nicely stroked Isaac on the top of the head. He had grown fond of the members of the broken pack, and considered them family. Liam quietly walked into the room as Peter started to leave.

"Still a creeper wolf, as Stiles would say?" Peter gave him his happiest smile.

"Just checking in on our guest, making sure you guys are okay is all. I cherish you kids and love you very much" He looked at the young man as he turned the tv off. 

"Well I believe it took some time but you finally grew on us too. Hey Stiles didn't come back, is he with you guys?" Peter looked at him, as he shook his head.

"No Derek dropped him off at the McCall's house." Liam mouth dropped open, his eyes became huge.

"I called there five minutes ago, he wasn't there yet, and he isn't answering his cell phone." Peter exhaled painfully.

"Derek and he got into a fight, more of a misunderstanding, maybe he went for a walk or something to cool off."

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Stiles sat on the bench facing the swing set, the lights were pretty bright in the park and on the surrounding street, before he got there, he had gotten a change of clothes out of his suitcase in his rental S.U.V., had put on a pair of old khaki shorts a black and white buffalo checkered shirt, and flip flops,he then grabbed his red ballcap and then decide to walked to the park since the kids were with Kira and Isaac. His emotions were through the roof. He had finally given into his inhibitions, and at last let his heart feel a little joy, but Derek's second thoughts scared him, and he used that as his out. Sitting there all he could think of was the fact that he was tired and kind of wish it would all end. He could swear he smelled booze, anxiety and anger. He exhaled then closed his eyes. He was watching as individual lights were coming on in homes, as people were getting ready for the new work day. The smell was even stronger now, he heard a branch snap, jumping up as he spun around, there stood three men. It took him all of five seconds to realize two of the men were the guys who had tried to rob the convenient store, but didn't recognize the third.

"Look guys we don't need any trouble, I'm just gonna take off and you continue to have fun drinking your booze okay."

The taller guy strolled by Stiles. He had a moment of clarity. He turned to his friends and placed his hand on Stiles shoulder. "Look fellas its our lil army friend from the store. "Say hello to our lil army friend." with that he pushed Stiles to the ground.

The other two men walked over in front of him, "Hello lil army friend." with that one of the men kicked him in the kidney, the other man was aiming at his head, but Stiles grabbed his foot, he spun around and forced the man to the ground, as the other came at him, he blocked his fist and punched him in the face. He turned to the third who pulled out a knife. 

"Come on lil army friend, you wanna play with a big boy?" With that he lunged at Stiles who deflected the thrust, but the man on the ground kicked his feet out from under him and Stiles fell, he grabbed at the second man, who he knocked down again.

"Well that was easy." he said as he turned to face the man with the knife, but the knife wasn't in his hand, and Stiles felt the stab in his abs, as he felt the second man slam his fist into his head.

"Now that my lil army friend was easy." He laughed as he pulled the knife upward and out cutting into Stiles even more. The three men all spat at him and one of them emptied out his bottle of tequila on Stiles face. Then the three of them ran off deeper into the park. 

Stiles tried to sit up but fell on his side. His eyes closed as the pain overwhelmed him. A tear ran down his cheek to the dirty pavement. The street lights went out as the sun was causing twilight to commence. He opened his eyes one last time, looking at the beautiful rays of twilight he closed them as he muttered two words.

"Dammit Derek"


End file.
